Endings and Epilogues  Book Two: Deception
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] As chaos overcomes Eternia, SheRa must face down trouble at Eternos!  But is all at it seems?  Plus: what does fate have in store for Hordak and King Hiss?  Please R&R!
1. Slow Build

Disclaimer:

_Masters of the Universe, Princess of Power, _and _The New Adventures of He-Man_ are all copyright to Mattel Entertainment. The characters presented here belong to them are not licensed or endorsed by Mattel or its licensees.

The following story is a work of fanfiction, written Thew40 and owned by Thew40. No profit is made from the production of this story.

The characters Kathryn, Addison, Woodsman, Pelicor, Talas, Ferna, Johanna, Kortan, Elementor, and other original characters are my own creation. The Jewel of Amara was co-created by thew40 and Brimstone. If you wish to use them, IM or E-mail me.

* * *

Previously:

Like just about all of my other fanfics, this story takes place in the same continuity as _Preludes and Beginnings, He-Man: Year One, The Day That Nothing Happened, The Elfsong of Eternia, The Return, The Crossroads of Destiny, Prophecy & Change, Just Another Day, Liberty and Valor, Manifest Destiny, Roots, Dues Ex Machina, My Blue Reflection, The Last Battle, Return to Eternia, A Winter's Heart, The Shroud of the Horde, The Shroud of the Horde: Prelude to Hope, _and _Across All Worlds_. All of these stories save _The Return _are here on (_The Return_ is not yet available – long story). I highly recommend you read them. If you haven't, please check out _Endings and Epilogues – Book One: Protection_ for a full previously. In the meantime . . .

In the past few months, Eternia has faced down many dangers. After the fall of the Horde and the end of Hordak's regime, He-Man and his allies battled with the Snake-Men, who were out for revenge for the incident with Vipera. In the end, both Hordak and King Hiss were captured and contained.

Since the, He-Man, She-Ra, and their friends has contended with an attack from Horde Prime (resulting in the Horde's masters death); a failed invasion from Earth (orchestrated by then President Marzo and resulted in the return of Randor and Marlena); a battle on Etheria between Light-Hope and Dark-Hope; and the return of Skeletor. Skeletor, as it turns out, has been manipulating things from behind the scenes since his return from exile in space.

At the moment, Adam and an entourage are in space, negotiating the separation of the Cosmic Enforcers and the Galactic Council, due to the Cosmic Enforcers manipulation of Eternian history and their proposed transformation of the cosmos. Adam's mission has been a success, but he then learned to late the Skeletor also returned to the stars and retrieved a second Mutant Mothership . . .

Meanwhile, back on Eternia . . . trouble is brewing . . .

* * *

ENDINGS AND EPILOGUES

The Final Volume of the "Tales of Masters of the Universe" Fanfiction Saga

_Book Two: Deception_

* * *

Chapter One: "Slow Build" 

SeaHawk awoke slowly and turned around in the hope of finding his wife to cuddle with in the early morning hours. What he found was an empty bed.

"Sweetie?"

"Hey! Morning sleepy head!"

He turned and saw Adora in the middle of putting on some nice shoes. "How – how long have you been up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"4 Bells. I went for a walk and ended talking to a bunch of the market people. Being Queenly and stuff, y'know?"

"Aye, gotcha," SeaHawk grumbled and turned back around. "I'll catch ya for breakfast."

"Uh, no, honey," Adora replied, throwing open the curtains.

"GAH! THE LIGHT!" Hawk shouted, pulling the pillow against his face.

"We've got royal things to do today. We're filling in for Adam"

"What about your father?"

"You're the king now, too, remember? You've got a crown and everything."

"It's bronze . . ."

"UP AND AT'EM, CAPTAIN!" she yelled out, pulling the sheets off the bed and poor former pirate off with them.

"Oh . . . ow!"

SeaHawk showered. He dressed.

He had coasted through the past few days by pretty much keeping out of the Palace before Adora even got up. Not today, though . . .

"Hey there!" Randor greeted the pair as they walked down the corridor. "SeaHawk, looking . . . not half-asleep."

"Majesty."

_Off to a great start today¸ _SeaHawk thought to himself.

"What's on the agenda?" Adora asked.

"Ah, here you go, dear," Randor replied, handing off a piece of paper to Adora.

"Do I get one?"

"Oh silly, you'll just share mine."

"Gotcha."

The couple made it into the throne room. SeaHawk paused as Adora walked without hesitation to the Queen's chair. He stopped and stared the King's throne.

"What are you waiting for, your highness?" asked Randor.

"Uh . . ."

"It's no different than being Captain."

"I beg to differ."

Randor gave him a bit of shove. SeaHawk was propelled forward and he just kept walking up towards the throne. Adora gave SeaHawk an encouraging smile as the former pirate took his place next to his wife. As he got comfortable in the big chair, began to feel better. Heck, better? He was actually starting to look forward to the day!

"Let's get things started, shall we?" asked Adora.

Four mind-numbing hours of lectures and reports later . . . SeaHawk was slumped far down in his new throne. Adora was, of course, very attentive. Was she actually enjoying this?

"Okay, so agricultural report, river report, economic report . . ." Adora listed off. "Ah, yes. Politics."

"Because that's never boring," SeaHawk mumbled.

Man-At-Arms stepped forward. "We have a few issues."

"Oh? What kind?"

"Rumblings really, but rumors seem to be spreading quickly. The Reptons have closed their boarders. The Goblins under the command of General Tartaran are on the move. We have a report from Aquatica regarding Mer-People movements that I'm not happy with. Some usual Bat activity has also been reported."

"With the exception of the Reptons, three of these were or are aligned with Skeletor and Snake Mountain," King Randor stepped in.

"Yes. Which could mean trouble."

SeaHawk sat up. "Okay. So what do we do? Smash 'em?"

"There's no clear cut evidence they're working with Skeletor again. We have a non-aggression pact with both the Bats and Reptons."

SeaHawk slumped back in his chair, not noticing the annoyed look Randor wore.

* * *

Pelicor landed in his quarters after a rather routine survey of Eternos' eastern boarder. As per usual, he had filed his report with the commanding officer, Commander Andras. He looked forward to an afternoon of just relaxing and taking it easy.

A beeping light on his computer was omen of something different.

"What is this?" he asked, walked towards the wall unit. A transmission was coming in and had been unanswered three times due to his patrol. Luckily, only a moment later, the transmission came in again. Pelicor answered the comm-line again.

"Yes? This is Pelicor."

The monitor clicked out and Pelicor's dark eyes widened. He clicked his beak. A Pelicon was on his monitor – a woman he had once known as Starphno.

"Warrior-Commander Pelicor?"

"I . . . I am in exile."

"I understand that, but you still bare the title, just as you are called Pelicor."

Pelicor clicked his beak once more. "What is it? Why have you contacted me?"

"A terrible thing has occurred. The Lobsterites have returned, this time joined by the armies of the Mer-People. You must come and help."

"Lord Tanis placed me in exile, otherwise I would."

"Tanis is dead. We are losing the battle. Honor is no long a priority. You were always our greatest strategist. Come quickly! The Great Nest needs you!"

There was a sudden noise in the background. The screen went to static, then clicked off. Pelicor's wings shifted up defensively. Instinctively.

Talons clanging along the floor, Pelicor rushed down the corridors until he finally reached the throne room.

"Pelicor?" asked Man-At-Arms. "What is it?"

He rapidly explained the situation.

"Well . . . that certainly explains the Mer-People's ship movements," Randor grunted with Pelicor was finished.

"I must return to my people . . . to the Great Nest," he told them, his voice almost shaking. How many years had gone by that he wished to speak that desire aloud? How long had he lived here, unable to return to his homeland? Only to return now, in what seemed their darkest hour.

"I can assemble some Heroic Warriors for you, Pelicor," Man-At-Arms told the Pelicon.

"Yes. And some Royal Soldiers," Randor followed up.

"I . . . thank you," Pelicor said after a brief pause. "How shall lead this group?"

"I will," SeaHawk volunteered.

"As will I," Randor added.

"Father?!"

"I still have some fight in me, don't you think? Besides, the more experience on this mission, the better. I want to get this situation handled as fast as possible."

"Agreed," Pelicor said then.

"This afternoon, then, we shall depart," Randor told the group.

SeaHawk walked off from the throne room alone; Man-At-Arms and Pelicor went to go find some Heroic Warriors maybe some of the Great Rebellion; Adora was left with her father.

"Are you sure about this?"

Randor smiled a little. "Of course I am. I am more than qualified to attend to this."

"Father . . . perhaps you should reconsider. Let me go as She-Ra," she said, walking to him.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I know. But . . . I want to do this. And you, well, the kingdom needs you more than it needs me. I know that sounds sad, but it's the plain truth of it, my dear."

Adora nodded. "If you say so."

"I do. I'll see you in a few days, I'm sure."

* * *

"Still no word," Drissi reported. "We've determined that the comm-lines are being jammed at the source, though."

Adam sighed. The Starship Colossus was still rocketing to Eternia, a little over a day away. Tension ran across his shoulders and deep into his back. Guilt – or was it shame? – ran along with it. This was wrong. Leaving Eternia again was all wrong.

"Adam," Marlena said, touching her sons shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. You had no idea Skeletor would steal that ship and those soldiers."

"I know, Mother . . ."

"Just like you didn't know that Hordak had invaded Eternia before," Marlena continued. "But there's a big difference between then and now."

"Oh? What's that?"

Marlena smiled. "This time? You're on your way back, ready to knock Skeletor onto his fanny."

Adam laughed. "Fanny?"

"Butt, sweetie."

"Yeah . . . I remember. Haven't heard you use that word since I was kid."

"Has it really been that long?"

"I guess it has." Adam then sighed. "You know, Mom . . . I really missed you."

"I missed you too, son."

The two hugged. After breaking, Adam looked to the front window. "Now, let's get back to Eternia and kick some fanny."


	2. Spread Out

Chapter Two: "Spread Out"

* * *

Pelicor stopped in mid-air. His wings flapped heavily behind him, his feathers ruffled. Eyes wide and now filled with small tears. Arms out to help maintain his balance, beak clinking nervously. He stared out upon the horizon. The Great Nest lay before him, in the full light of the setting sun. Huge pillars of smoke rose from its once mighty towers. The sound of explosions echoed even to his distance.

"Pelicor?" came a voice through his comm-line. It was Man-E-Faces.

He wanted to respond, but a deep and destructive fury was quickly overtaking his sense of reason. During his time with the Heroic Warriors, he had spent a lot of time taming this fury, controlling it, and not allowing it to overtake him. But seeing his people so greatly hurt . . . his long-lost home so damaged . . .

He switched off his communicator and pulled out his curved lance . . . and shot right forward, into the damaged heart of the Great Nest.

A few moments later, a trio of Talon Fighters zoomed past Pelicor's previous location.

"Damn it," grumbled Man-E-Faces. Within him was Ram-Man, and Fisto. The second Talon Fighter contained Rio Blast, Extendar, and Snout Spout. A transport ship just catching up with them held two dozens Royal Soldiers. The third Talon Fighter had Andras, Randor, and SeaHawk – this one made for a rather awkward trip.

"Strategy, your highness?" asked Man-E-Faces.

Randor turned to SeaHawk, who simply shrugged. Sighing, Randor leaning into the comm-line. "Have your Talon Fighter go after him. The rest of you, head to the northern sector. We'll take the land area."

"Affirmative, your highness."

The comm-line clicked out. Randor watched as the two other Talon Fighters sped away from his, off into the Great Nest.

"You're going to have to learn how make decisions on your feet, SeaHawk. You're the king now."

"Am I? Here I thought all that time sitting on the throne this morning was just play-time. With all due respect, your highness, I have been both Captain and Admiral in my life. I know how to lead and how to make decisions."

"Do you? Because I didn't hear any suggestions back there."

"You're the leader at the moment, highness. I'm just the tag-along son-in-law."

Randor sighed. "Listen, Hawk, if there's something you need to say, say it."

SeaHawk was about to answer that . . . when a sudden energy beam came flying out of the battle-worn city. The Talon Fighter shook violently at its impact. Smoke filled the cockpit.

"WE'VE LOST ENGINES!" shouted Andras, deploying the gliding mechanism.

"CRASH POSITIONS!" Randor ordered.

SeaHawk watched as the ground began to spin and get closer and closer . . .

* * *

Wings wide, Stratos journeyed across the Evergreen Forest on his way to Eternos. Even now, months after the fall of the Horde, it still felt so good to fly free once again. The fly among the clouds, with nothing to stop him . . . nothing threatening to shoot him down . . .

Flying low, however, Stratos did hear something that chilled him. A long, low roar. The call of Beast-Man. He would know it anywhere.

Shutting off his jetpack and working with just his wings, he pulled in closer to the treetops, looking for the minion of Snake Mountain to show himself. However, after a long moment, it wasn't Beast-Man he saw . . . but a pack of nearly two dozen Shadow-Beasts. They bounded through the Evergreen Forest, snarling, growling, sniffing at the air. Stratos flew up, hoping keep his scent away from them.

To the King of Avion, the situation became completely clear. Beast-Man was gathering a small army of Shadow-Beasts. His hand pressed against his helmet, opening a comm-line with Eternos.

"Queen Adora, this is Stratos."

"Go ahead, Stratos," she called back.

"I have a situation developing the Evergreen Forest. It seems as though Beast-Man is gathering Shadow-Beasts. It can't be a good thing."

"No . . . it can't. I'll send some of the Heroic Warriors to your location."

"Make sure they maintain a silent running. The element of surprise is very important here, your highness," Stratos returned.

"Agreed. Adora out."

* * *

"King Randor? Your majesty? Are you all right?"

Randor's eyes opened slowly, taking in the sight of Andras standing before him, a small smear of blood on her cheek. "I'm . . . . what happened?"

"We crashed, but made it down safely."

Randor went to stand up, but his ribs erupted in agony. "Agh!"

"You'll have to stay down, your majesty," Andras told him. "You've got some broken ribs and what appears to be a mild concussion."

"Where's SeaHawk?"

"He's with the Royal Soldiers. The transport ship went after us as soon as we crashed."

Randor nodded a little. "What . . . what needs to be done?"

"Sire . . ."

Randor grunted and pulled out the Honor Sword. "The battle here must be put to an end. I was hoping I . . . I could be a part of it, but it seems I've been proven wrong. SeaHawk!"

SeaHawk, who had been chatting it up with some of the Soldiers, turned to the King. He walked over slowly, curious at to what Randor was going to have him do now.

"Yes, sire?"

Randor handed him the Honor Sword. "I'm out, SeaHawk. That means you are in charge."

"Sire, I . . ."

"Damn it, Hawk," cursed Randor. "We don't have time for this. Listen, you want my respect? Here's how you earn it. You lead these Royal Soldiers into battle and do your hardest to win."

"But . . . the sword . . ."

"You're part of my family now, SeaHawk. Which means you're a king and you have as much right to this blade as I do. Use it."

SeaHawk took the Honor Sword into his hands and looked it over. It was more than just a fine blade – it was magnificent. Perhaps even greater than the Swords of Grayskull or the Sword Uriel or even the Sword of the Ancients. Part of him pressed down a smile and he turned to the wounded King Randor.

"What about you, your highness?"

"We'll make sure he gets refuge and protection in the transport," Andras returned, helping Randor up.

"What are you going to do?" asked Randor then.

"The enemies are striking from the sea," SeaHawk answered. "So, we'll strike back on the sea. Gentlemen . . . find me a ship with a fine set of sails."

* * *

It was late in the night that Adora was able to finally face the fact that she wasn't going to sleep that night. Faced with this prospect, she made herself some tea and stood out on the balcony. The sky was going from black to purple. Reports had halted from the Great Nest. Moss Man and Clamp Champ had been dispatched the Evergreen Forest to back up Stratos in the recon of Beast-Man and the Shadow-Beasts. This left Rotar and Buzz-Off and the Mega-Prison and Mekaneck, Sy-Klone, and Man-At-Arms at the Palace itself. The Great Rebellion was still a few hours away.

"You should get some sleep, Adora," Duncan said from behind her.

She smiled a little. "You know, once, when I was trainee, part of our training was to see how long we go without sleeping. I made it almost a full week."

"Impressive."

"Yeah, not so much," Adora replied, sipping on her tea. "I had pretty much gone nuts. I thought I was a princess."

Duncan chuckled. "Makes sense. Only when you're off your rocks do you suspect the truth."

Adora giggled a little, then sipped her tea again. She turned somber quickly. "Something is happening, isn't it? Something very bad."

"Something very bad has been happening on Eternia since the moment Keldor turned his back on his family."

"I . . . I know, but I feel like we're missing something here. Like something's not right."

Duncan nodded and leaned against the railing. "I'm not so sure about that 'not right' thing, but I'll certainly agree with in that something is missing."

At that moment, an aide arrived at the door to the balcony. Duncan walked over and the two quickly began to speak. Adora didn't really pay much attention and simply watched as the sun made its appearance over the horizon.

"Adora? We have a new situation developing," Duncan stated grimly.

"What now?" she questioned.

"We just got a message via Tagra from the Kobloids. Lodar has pulled out of the non-aggression pact."

Adora set her tea down and leaned against the railing. "Won't be the first, I'm sure."


	3. All Over

Chapter Three: "All Over"

* * *

The Attack Track zoomed forward, its occupants quite tired from the travel. Frosta, Castaspella, Spinnerella, Netossa, Bow, and Flutterina were all hunkered down in the Attack Track, well on their way to Eternos after a call from Adora. Not Eternia's regular protectors, but after all that the Heroic Warriors had done for them in regards to saving Etheria from Horde rule, they felt a debt was still owed. 

"From protection to protection," muttered Bow, playing with one of his arrows. "I wonder when we'll actually see some action."

"Oh, you just miss Glimmer," retorted Castaspella.

"Maybe," Bow replied, trying to cover it up. It was pretty useless, though. He did miss her. The two had grown so close over the past few months. On top of the years of isolation, they were just not used to being apart from each other very much.

"So how are we going to stay on Eternia?" wondered Flutterina.

"As long as we need to," Frosta replied. "They need us. Plus, I don't even want to think of what would happen to Etheria if the bad guys won here. Look what Hordak did . . . Skeletor could end up being worse."

At that moment, the Attack Track shook violently. Debris went flying against the wind-shield, shattering it completely.

"Everyone out!" yelled Castaspella.

The door went flying open and the Great Rebellion clamored out. The Attack Track was flipped onto its side as soon as they walked out. It didn't take long to see just who had done such an act.

"Who's the blue He-Man?" asked Frosta.

"I've heard of him," Bow answered. "He's a cyborg duplicate of He-Man."

"Faker," said Faker.

"Love the name," Netossa remarked. "Nice and simple."

"You think he'd go by Blue-Man?" Spinnerella asked.

"Ladies, we have business to attend to," Bow interjected, readying his bow and arrow.

Frosta iced up her hands. "Blah blah blah."

* * *

Explosions were constantly going off at the Great Nest. Refugee s had been evacuated and were settling along the cliffs north of the city. The city itself was in dire shape, thanks to the Mer-People and Lobsterites. However, the Pelicons had one advantage – Pelicor, the formerly exiled Warrior-Commander. He fought with fury that he had kept bottled up since he was first removed from the Great Nest some years ago. 

He hadn't killed anyone, though.

Not yet.

A small battalion of Mer-People had were sitting at the base of one the towers. They were set-up in a circular formation, looking out for enemies. Out . . . but not up.

Pelicor dropped from the sky with speed that none of them expected. He had one of them knocked out as soon as he landed. Another was thrown backwards into a wall by the strength of his wings. A third was smashed into the ground by the strength of Pelicor's talon feet. The fourth was merely punched out.

The fifth had time to retrieve his trident weapon, but Pelicor's curved blade sliced it in half. He then brought the blade right up the Mer-Person's neck.

"You going to kill him, Pelicor?" asked Man-E-Faces.

"I should," Pelicor grunted. "For attacking us."

"Why?" questioned Man-E-Faces, approaching now with Fisto. "Because he was commanded to do so?"

"Honor is one thing," Pelicor answered. "But there is no honor in this battle."

"Pelicor, you must release your fury," Man-E-Faces told him. "You've come so far from the guy who wanted to kill anything that disagreed with you. Don't go back now. You know that there is no honor in killing unless it's in self-defense."

"For your people . . ."

"Look around you, Pelicor!" shouted Fisto. "Your people are dying because your enemies have succumbed to the temptation you're having now. Kill that soldier and you'll be no better than them."

"I know more than anyone about the struggle between Monster and Man," Man-E-Faces told him. "I was forced to be a monster for so long. I gave into my rage."

"Skeletor used me, Pelicor. Just like he's using you and using them. Don't give in," Fisto added.

Pelicor hesitated . . . then moved the sword away from the Mer-Person's neck . . . only to bop him on the head with the handle, rendering him unconscious.

"You're right," Pelicor answered. His wings stretched a little and he clicked his beak loudly. "I was wrong to want to kill him."

"Good job," Fisto said, patting him on the shoulder with his human hand. "I knew you'd come around."

"What now, then?" asked Pelicor, clicking his beak.

"We were contacted by King SeaHawk. There's a plan in motion. We just need to meet up with the rest of the Heroic Warriors and take the fight to the commanding unit," Man-E-Faces told him.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"How many?" whispered Stratos. He was high into the air, above the clouds, circling the area where the Shadow-Beasts had gathered. 

"Fifty-seven," came the reply of Moss Man. He was on the ground, hidden amongst the trees. His voice was also but a whisper. "Hang on. Looks like Beast-Man's going to say something."

Beast-Man leapt onto a large rock and looked out upon his gathered minions. "The master has returned," he said, his voice punctuated with grunted and growling to make sure the Shadow-Beasts understood what he was saying. "When our day comes, the forests of the world will run free with your people. Follow me and the master and you will know freedom and victory!"

Beast-Man then looked up at the sky. "I see you, Stratos. I know you are watching me."

Moss Man's eyes went wide. "Stratos?!"

The comm-line went dead. Moss Man then watched as two huge Gryphons came flying down from sky. A third one carried the struggling Stratos and laid him down in front of Beast-Man. Beast-Man's whip wrapped around the mighty Avion. He then hoisted him up by the neck.

"He shall be the first to fall," Beast-Man declared.

Moss Man sunk deeper into his hiding spot and pressed onto his communicator. "Clamp Champ . . . we've got a new problem here."

* * *

Magic bindings held Faker in place, but the left-over magic of the Elves gave him the advantage. Despite the strength of Castaspella's magic, the Elvin magic was more pure and greater on Eternia. On Etheria, it may have been different, but magic changed from world to world. Needless to say, the bindings broke rather quickly and Faker stood ready for battle. 

He jumped forward and shrugged off various arrows from Bow. He crashed into the archer and the pair rolled across the ground and eventually Bow was kicked into the air and landed harshly. A pair of energy beams struck Faker from Flutterina, but he was able to ward off any potential destruction by interrupting them with his faux Sword of Power.

"Slow him down!" shouted Netossa.

Spinnerella was in motion, great winds surging from her. It staggered Faker for just a few seconds. It was all Netossa needed. A net flew around Faker, trapping him for a few more seconds. Even though his sword was quickly cutting it open, Frosta moved in next.

Intense cold and ice beams struck Faker. His skin was immediately sent to subzero, making it hard for his body to move, the lubricate frozen solid. Netossa threw another net at him, this one almost impossible for him to break through at his current status.

After a minute, Faker was trapped in a block of solid ice. Castaspella rushed over and placed her hands on the ice block. Another, stronger, more durable binding spell was released – this time on the ice block itself. Netossa placed another next on the block and the whole thing was frozen over again.

"That's taken care," Bow said. "What now?"

"Spinnerella, you and Bow come with me to Eternos," Castaspella ordered. "The rest of you contact the Great Towers and tell them to take this back there. When you get Faker secured, go ahead and join us."

"Gotcha," Frosta replied. "See you at Eternos, then."

* * *

"It's raining." 

"Nice to see your powers of observation are still working well," Sy-Klone mocked.

"Oh shut up," Mekaneck responded. "Bad mojo is going down. They lost contact with Stratos' team now. The Great Rebellion has been delayed. And who knows what's going on at the Great Nest."

The pair arrived in the throne room, where Man-At-Arms, Gwildor, and Adora were all gathered. "We got word from the Great Rebellion," Man-At-Arms told the duo. "They encountered Faker."

"Faker?!" yelped Mekaneck. "I thought He-Man said he was destroyed back on Primus."

"Guess he was wrong," Man-At-Arms grumped.

They were all gathered around a large computer wall map of Eternia. Red dots were blinking in the Evergreen Forest, at the edge of the Eternos kingdom, the Santalucia Mountains, and at the Great Nest.

"You want us to head to the Evergreen Forest?" asked Sy-Klone.

"Clamp Champ and Moss Man are still there," Man-At-Arms answered. "We'll give them some more time. Maybe after the Great Rebellion arrives."

"Any word from He-Man and the others?"

"Not yet," Gwildor replied. "Been trying for hours."

At that moment, the Royal Lieutenant entered the throne room carrying a scroll. "Your majesty, we just got this report from the Avions."

Adora unrolled the scroll. For some crazy reason, Eternians loved everything not in books to be presented in scrolls.

"The Ilkorts are on the move in the Mystic Mountains," Adora said in monotone.

"You're joking, right?" Sy-Klone questioned.

"Wish I was," Adora said and pressed a button on a nearby keypad. A red light appeared on the eastern coast of the Mystic Mountains.

"That would coordinate with the fleet movements of the Mer-People," Man-At-Arms stated. "They're getting a lift to the Santalucia Mountains."

"Ilkorts, Bats, Shadow-Beasts, Mer-People, and the Lobsterites . . . Skeletor's got a nice little army going on here," Mekaneck sighed.

"Looks like."

Adora stepped towards the map. "We're missing something. I know it. There's something not right about this."

"No kidding, your majesty," Sy-Klone interjected. "Whole world is going crazy."

"No, it's something else," Adora insisted. "Look at this. A war in the Great Nest. Why? The Pelicons hate both us and Pelicor. Why attack them?"

"They knew we'd respond to it," Man-At-Arms said.

"Exactly. Shadow-Beasts gathering the Evergreen Forest, right? Near a routine flight path? Out of everywhere in the forest, why there? And why would Beast-Man roar like that if for no other reason that to get Stratos' attention? Plus how did Faker end up facing the Great Rebellion? They knew we would have them come here."

Man-At-Arms rubbed his eyes. "Damn it."

"We've been played," Mekaneck said, gazing at the map.

"There's a better phrase for it," Gwildor said, standing up. "Divide and conquer."

"Guys . . ." Sy-Klone stated then. "It stopped raining."

Mekaneck smirked. "Now whose powers of observation - "

"Shut up," Sy-Klone cut in and tapped his chest. The RADAR projected out in front of them all like a hologram. It was in DOPPLER mode, showing thick rain clouds over the city and palace. "It should be raining."

At that moment, the whole Palace – the entire city – started to rumble lightly. Lights of various colors poured in through the windows and doors. Alarms blared loudly.

Adora, Man-At-Arms, Sy-Klone, Mekaneck, and Gwildor rushed the balcony and looked upwards. The entire Palace was covered in shadow.

"What . . . what is that?" questioned Mekaneck.

Adora grimed. "Adam showed me the images," she told them. "It's the Mutant Mothership."


	4. Divide and Conquer

Chapter Four: "Divide and Conquer"

* * *

"I AM SHE-RA!"

The transformation complete, She-Ra turned to the others. Man-At-Arms was on his communicator with the Royal Guards.

"Get everyone into the shelters!"

"Duncan, are you sure that's good idea?" She-Ra asked. "Perhaps we should evacuate . . ."

"They'll be targets out there in the open, She-Ra. The shelters are the best option."

She-Ra nodded, then turned to the Royal Lieutenant. "I want Talon Fighters, Sky Sleds, and Wind-Raiders up and running."

"Ground vehicles as well, but we don't want to have that thing crashing on top of the city," Man-At-Arms added. "What's the status on the Great Rebellion?"

"External communications have been cut off," Mekaneck replied.

"Why haven't they attacked yet?" asked Sy-Klone.

"They're scanning us," Gwildor announced, looking at his hand-held computer pad.

"Is there an area they're scanning more thoroughly?" Man-At-Arms asked.

"I'll try and lock it down."

There was sudden noise from outside. The weapons on the Mothership powered up . . . and fired. A series of massive explosions shook the entire Palace. She-Ra ran to the balcony and watched as the connecting bridges to the prison wing were completely obliterated.

"No . . ." she whispered. "Duncan! Sy-Klone! Mekaneck! To the prison! Gwildor, I want you to scan that thing thoroughly and find any weaknesses! If you find any, transmit them to the air units! Eternos won't fall this day!"

* * *

Beast-Man looked around and saw the tell-tale signs. He could smell him out really, but now that the trees themselves were starting to close up around the Shadow-Beasts, the Beast-Man knew that Moss Man was nearby. Judging by the signal he was receiving, Beast-Man was also aware now that Skeletor's plan was in full swing and that endangering the Shadow-Beasts were not an option.

"You want him back?" questioned Beast-Man loudly. The Shadow-Beasts were hooting and hollering at the aggression in Beast-Man's voice. "DO YOU?!"

The trees seemed to jolt, their branches swinging forward at the Shadow-Beasts.

"Yep!" came a voice from behind. A clamp suddenly snapped around Beast-Man's mid-section and he yanked back.

Clamp Champ rolled forward, vines tied around his arms and waist. A second clamp around Stratos' and together, the pair were pulled into the trees.

Beast-Man ripped the clamp off of him and turned – but it was too late. Stratos and Clamp Champ were gone.

But it didn't matter.

A shadow came across the group. Beast-Man was told to wait for it – starship from Denebria. A Troop Transport was dropping from the sky, hovering right over their heads. Long, thick robes came out from the back.

"Climb!" Beast-Man shouted, leaping onto one such rope.

As the Shadow-Beasts began to climb the ropes into the Troop Transport, the trees started to move forward again.  
"Something is happening with the trees," said the pilot, a Mutant Tech Trooper.

"Fire at 'em," Beast-Man told him after coming aboard.

Laser beams fired out, blasting three old oaks. Moss Man quickly acted, telling the other trees to move away. In a few short minutes, the Shadow-Beasts were all aboard the Troop Transport and it was speeding off to Snake Mountain.

"Looks like we lost that one," Moss Man said, stepping over to Clamp Champ and Stratos. "You okay, Stratos?"

"Fine," Stratos replied. "Let's get back to Eternos. Something tells me Queen Adora will want to hear about all this."

* * *

She-Ra, atop of Swift-Wind, led the charge to prison complex. As soon as they reached the breached doors, energy beams began to fire out. She-Ra blocked each one best she could, with the others doing their best as well.

"Who are these guys?" Mekaneck asked suddenly.

Standing in the wide open doors of the Prison wing were the Mutant Enforcers – Staghorn, Lizorr, Hoove, Quakke, Butthead, Bi-Lock, Tri-Lock, and Genetix.

"Mutants," Quakke replied, rushing towards Mekaneck, his Grabatron Meteormace swinging. Mekaneck leapt back, his head shoot up to ensure it was taken off.

"Whoa there!"

Mekaneck got out his club and swung it at Quakke . . . only to have it completely shattered by the Grabatron Meteormace. Mekaneck rolled back, but as soon as he touched the ground, it shook hard as Quakke slammed his weapon upon the pavement. Mekaneck was suddenly off-balance and his armor received the blunt attack of the Grabatron Meteormace. He was thrown back against a nearby wall, his armor all but shattered.

Quakke was suddenly blown back thanks to a hard wind from Sy-Klone. However, this didn't Butthead from getting the momentum to slam right into Sy-Klone. Sy-Klone was thrown back, but not nearly as hard as Mekaneck had been.

"All right, you no-good Ram-Man rip-off," grunted Sy-Klone, standing up uneasily.

Butt-Head was getting ready for another go . . . but Sy-Klone had another plan. A hard updraft came flowing in. Butt-Head was tossed into the air and smashed onto the ground. Sy-Klone was about to conjure up a small tornado . . . only to have Lizorr leap onto his back, teeth and claws tearing into his armor.

"Get off of me!"

Hoove ran over and started to kick Sy-Klone in the chest, trying to shatter his armor.

"Get! Off!" Sy-Klone yelled out, trying to get a good burst of wind happening.

"You heard the man," She-Ra said, pulling Hoove away from Sy-Klone and tossing him right into the in-coming Butthead. Mekaneck wrapped his neck around Lizorr and the reptile-like Mutant was yanked clean off.

"You all right?" asked Sy-Klone.

"Worse for wear, but I'll live. You?"

"Same."

"Fantastic."

There was a small explosion from the left. The trio turned and watched as Staghorn went flying from Man-At-Arms. Staghorn didn't linger long. He was quickly moving into a position with Quakke, Butthead, and Hoove.

"This is far from over," Staghorn stated.

"Oh, we can take ya," Sy-Klone said with a smile.

"Uh . . . new problem!" shouted Mekaneck, pointing west.

"Oh First Ones . . ."

Two Collectors, a Troop Transport, and six Fright Fighters were in-coming.

"Like I said," Staghorn told them with a grin, "this is far from over."

* * *

"It's over, General."

General Cora of the Lobsterites looked over at Mer-Man and seemed to measure him up with his eyes. Then, with a look back at the Great Nest. "Not yet."

"I lost two ships and haven't heard from the third one in over an hour!" Mer-Man countered. "We have our instructions. The signal has been sent. Skeletor needs our forces to pull out and head to Snake Mountain."

"You may answer to Skeletor, but I do not," Cora snarled.

At that moment, there came a loud battle cry from edge of the city. Mer-Man's eyes widened. He and General Cora were stationed along a series of small islets about two miles from the city. All of these islets had Lobsterites and Mer-People station on them, sending barrage after barrage into the Great Nest.

The white forms of the Pelicons became apparent. However, what was so stunning was the sheer number. They came from behind every tower, heading straight towards the islets.

"Who leads this rabble?" questioned General Cora.

"Looks like Pelicor, the Heroic Warrior."

"He's got his honor back. He answered the call. I shall see him die."

Before Mer-Man could respond, an explosion of fire and sand overcame them for a moment. A screech from above indicated a Talon Fighter moving in. Leaping out from the Talon Fighter were Ram-Man, Man-E-Faces, Fisto, Rio-Blast, and Extendar.

Ram-Man slammed right into General Cora. Cora tumbled back, but recovered . . . just soon enough for Fisto to punch him in the face.

Mer-Man dodged Rio-Blast's energy beams and Extendar's limps long enough to get into the water. He was gone in a flash.

"COWARD!" yelled General Cora, ready to face down the Heroic Warriors.

At that moment, one of Mer-Man's ship surfaced next to the islet. Cora started laughing. He promptly stopped when King SeaHawk emerged, crown upon his brow, Honor Sword in his hand.

"In the name of Eternos, I formally ask you to halt in your attack against these people!" SeaHawk shouted.

Cora swept his claws forward, then jumped into the water. A minute later, Mer-People and Lobsterites were taking to the waters as well.

Fisto gave SeaHawk the thumbs up. "Not bad, your majesty."

* * *

It was pure chaos and disaster as Eternos. As Royal Soldiers and Royal Guards pressed against Mutant Troopers at the base of the prison, the few Heroic Warriors present were facing tough odds as both the Evil Warriors and the Mutant Enforcers stood against them.

Sy-Klone best move was blowing them all away and giving the group time to move to higher ground.

"What now?" asked Mekaneck of She-Ra.

"This is madness," She-Ra grunted, shaking her head.

A pair of small explosions went off below. The five of them looked over and watched as Stratos arrived in good form, firing his missiles in the hopes of dispersing the collective enemies.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Clamp Champ as he and Moss Man showed up at last.

"Bad stuff," Mekaneck quipped. "We've gotta get back down there."

"Agreed, but are you sure you're up for it? You took a nasty impact," She-Ra asked.

"I'm fine. Took harder in my life," Mekaneck responded.

"Duncan, we need your help elsewhere. Most of our soldiers are being blocked by debris. Find a way to punch through this communications black-out they've got."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Man-At-Arms nodded and started off. She-Ra then leapt back onto Swift-Wind. Tossing her sopping wet hair back, she turned to the Heroic Warriors. "Gentlemen, let's do this."

Cushioned by Sy-Klone updraft, the group of Heroic Warriors fell right back into battle.

Using Man-At-Arms' club, Mekaneck smashed along the side of Blade's face. He then slammed it against Two-Bad's two heads. They went to punch him, but Mekaneck was too fast. As his head raised up, though, Saurod fired a beam of energy from his mouth. It seared Mekaneck's neck. His entire body went crashed, the gyros in his neck refusing to work, the circuits linking his brain to his spine closing off.

She-Ra, atop of Swift-Wind, dove and caught him. She and her Pegacorn then flew to the other side of the Palace, where some Royal Guards were standing, looking scared out of their wits.

"Get him to safety!" she ordered. "NOW!"

As soon as he given to them, She-Ra was back in the air.

A small smile came across her face. Castaspella, Spinnerella, and Bow were racing towards the city.

"That should help things," she said to Swift-Wind.

It was not but a second later that the Mothership fired once more. Five pulses of green energy were launched out and struck the Maximum Mega-Prison.

"No . . ." she breathed "Damn it! Skeletor's going after Hordak and Hiss!"

"She-Ra, what do we do now?"

She-Ra drew the Sword of Protection. "Fool me once, Skeletor, shame on me. Fool me twice . . . shame on you."

With that, She-Ra and Swift-Wind darted to the burning Mega-Prison.


	5. Jailbreak

Chapter Five: "Jailbreak"

* * *

No one had time to notice it, but the Mothership had changed its position. It was now situated next to the third and fourth levels of the Prison wing, a long ramp linking it and the shattered wall. Walking across that ramp were the Snake-Men soldiers, freed by Vipera. There were only five hundred of them, but any number was appreciated.

The seventh level held the Horde Elite, which was where one of the Collectors was sitting. Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw, and Whiplash all entered and looked down the corridor.

"Well, well, well . . . if it isn't our buddies from the Horde," Trap-Jaw laughed. Tri-Klops was by his side, a device plugged into the wall.

"What do you want with us?" asked Catra.

"Wouldn't you like know?" asked Whiplash, smiling at the pretty lady.

"We would," snarled Grizzlor.

"Got it!" Tri-Klops shouted.

The cell doors all came unlocked and swung open. The Horde members slowly walked out. "What's this all about?" questioned Scorpia.

"Tell ya what . . . you got two options here. You can either come with us and see the opportunities Skeletor has to offer you – and trust me, they're great," Trap-Jaw told them all. "Or you can stay here until they sentence you to some other dimension."

It didn't take long for them to decide. Catra, Scorpia, Octavia, Dylamug, Entrapa, Grizzlor, Leech, Mantenna, Modulok, Multi-Bot, Mosquitor, and Vultak followed the trio of Evil Warriors into the Collector.

* * *

One level up, the same basic situation was occurring. The second Collector was sitting alongside the eighth level, a ramp deployed through a hole in the wall. The cell doors opened up and out emerged the Snake-Men . . . Rattlor, Sssqueeze, Tung Lashor, Kobra Kahn, and Snake-Face.

"We missed you guys so much, we thought we'd invite you back Snake Mountain," Spikor said, waving his good hand to the ramp.

The Snake-Men complied.

* * *

Skeletor watched Eternos from a far. A tall pillar of smoke rose up in the rain, standing tall against the Mothership. He knew that this was not the final battle between him and the forces of his old kingdom . . . but he hoped to wound it just fine. When all was done, when the last of his new forces were moved away from the city, he would strike at it.

Around him, the Mega-Prison burned and continued to explode. No one counted on the Patheon, showing up and doing the prison break.

Buzz-Off was unconscious on the first level. Rotar was actually in the prison itself, but was out of commission. Skeletor himself could not venture down there, as it would pull away his own magic.

"We are Patheon," came the voice of Patriot.

"We are Patheon," followed up Titan.

Skeletor turned. The prison's defense system had kicked in as soon as the explosion hit. Hordak and King Hiss were both dosed in sleeping gas, then fired at with freeze rays. They would remain in cryo-stasis for the next several hours.

Perfect.

"Take them to the Fright Fighters."

The two Patheon members nodded in agreement and headed over to the pair of Fright Fighters, one manned by Jitsu and the other flown by Stinkor. A moment later, they were gone.

"You were too late, She-Ra," Skeletor told the woman as she arrived.

"Not to stop you, Skeletor," She-Ra responded, leaping off Swift-Wind. She pointed his blade right at him.

Skeletor slid forward and the swords of Darkness and Protection slammed into each other.

* * *

"Hey, it's those Great Rebels!"

Lightning from Castaspella, winds from Spinnerella, and arrows from Bow all flew out in concert, giving the Heroic Warriors _some_ support. The only advantage of to the fighting situation they were in was the space was rather, making it difficult for lethal or intense fighting to happen without harming a comrade.

"What have you guys got yourselves into this time?" asked Spinnerella, unleashing a gale wind with Sy-Klone.

"Oh, you know us boys. It's always something."

Sy-Klone, Stratos, Spinnerella, Clamp Champ, Bow, Moss Man, and Bow all moved together, back-to-back. "Odds?" asked Clamp Champ.

"Of us making it out alive?" Stratos wondered. "I'd say - "

There was a sudden explosion. A fire ball erupted above them all, followed by two more. But this was not Eternos being attacked. It was the Mothership.

The Starship Colossus went flying overhead, lasers blazing at the Mothership.

There was a shimmer of light and energy nearby.

"- Getting better by the minute," Stratos said at last.

He-Man, atop of Battle-Cat, appeared with Teela, Rokkon, Stonedar, Hydron, Flipshot, Kayo, Nocturna, Vizar, Artilla, Sagitar, Spinwit, and Tuskador.

"Gentlemen, let's do this," He-Man commanded.

The Galactic Guardians were in action. As Rokkon and Stonedar threw themselves at Sagitar, Ninjor, Butthead, and Lizorr, Flipshot kicked Blade in the back. Tuskador tossed Webstor into the air. Artilla took down seven in-coming Mutant Troopers. Bow fired a group of magic arrows at Clawful, causing him to be tossed into the air and then back down again.

"Where's She-Ra?" He-Man asked of Stratos. "Where's everyone else?"

"Your father and the rest of the Heroic Warriors are at the Great Nest. She-Ra is at the Mega-Prison."

He-Man turned and his eyes went wide. "Hold them here. I'll be backing up my sister."

Battle-Cat leapt back and the pair went flying to the Mega-Prison.

* * *

She-Ra dodged one swipe, then blocked another, then kicked Skeletor in the side. Skeletor slid back, fired a beam of energy, but She-Ra blocked it with ease. Skeletor kicked at her, but She-Ra leapt up and landed a kick against his chest. As soon as she landed, Skeletor swiped through with another wave of his sword.

Skeletor jabbed at She-Ra, but she leapt back, the jab coming short. She struck his sword, then went at it again, allowing her the chance to kick Skeletor's thigh. Skeletor staggered, letting She-Ra move in for another attack.

The master of Snake Mountain whispered a spell. Three bolts of lightning exploded right at She-Ra's feet. She jumped back . . . and He-Man slid right in.

"Need a hand, sis?"

"Hop right in."

He-Man swung his sword right in, but it was blocked by the Sword of Darkness. He-Man pulled back, allowing She-Ra to strike. The Sword of Protection hit the Chaos Staff. She-Ra and He-Man swung in together, but Skeletor used both his weapons to block them.

Skeletor pulled back, instinct and quick timing blocking the attack from the champions of Grayskull.

"Skeletor," Optikk called in. "We've got some damage to the Mothership, but all the Snake-Men are loaded."

"Initiate phase four. Skeletor out."

"What's phase four, Skeletor?" asked He-Man, the Sword of Power almost slicing Skeletor's abs.

"You'll find out soon enough," Skeletor responded, blocking She-Ra's Sword of Protection.

* * *

"I've got it!" Gwildor yelped, rushing over to Man-At-Arms. "The stabilizers are inefficient."

Man-At-Arms nodded a little in thought, and then turned to the comm-station. "This is Man-At-Arms to the Starship Colossus. Who is piloting the vessel?"

"Duncan, this is Marlena. What's going on?"

"Your majesty, I need you to target the weapons on grid section 84 X, 37 Y. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Duncan, I'm looking at a massive power flow to the weapons systems," Gwildor said then. "They're preparing for a major attack."

Duncan looked over the readings. "They're going to blast the Palace." He pulled out his communicator. "This is Man-At-Arms! Emergency evacuation! Priority one! Emergency evacuation! Everyone out of the Palace – now!" He then turned to Gwildor. "That means you, too."

"What about you?"

"Just some quick calculations and I'll be out of here."

* * *

Down below, the Mutant Troopers, the Patheon, the Evil Warriors, and the Mutant Enforcers were all pulling back into the Troop Transport.

"What's going on? They had us outnumbered!" yelled Flipshot.

"An emergency evac has just been ordered," Moss Man said.

"For them?"

"Sy-Klone! Spinnerella!" shouted Man-At-Arms through the comm-line. "Where's Rotar? We need you three to get to work!"

"What's going on?" asked Sy-Klone, looking to Spinnerella and the newly-arrived Rotar and Buzz-Off. Man-At-Arms was explaining it all to him. "Okay. Ah. So time is of the essence. All right." He closed the comm-line. "Everyone but Rotar and Spinnerella needs to get outta here! Now!"

* * *

Skeletor, arms up, the Chaos Staff and the Sword of Darkness braced against the Swords of Power and Protection, looked to Eternos. He saw the weapons powering up on the Mothership, despite some new damage delivered by the Starship Colossus.  
"Ah, and here it is," he said to his nephew and niece. "The end of your beautiful house."

Just as the weapons were about to fire and wipe out the Palace, as massive tornado appeared from the ground up. It slammed into the Mothership, the weapons instead firing uselessly into fields to the south. More than that, the Mothership itself was having trouble getting stabilized.

"NO!" roared Skeletor. He pulled away from the twins.

"Looks like phase four was a bust, Skeletor," He-Man mocked.

Skeletor snarled. "Regardless of today's events, the Palace will burn soon enough."

With that, Skeletor vanished. He-Man and She-Ra looked over and watched then as the Troop Transport and the Mothership fired out across the sky, zooming towards the Dark Hemisphere. She-Ra let out a deep breath.

He-Man looked to her, the rain now beginning to fade away.

"What did I miss?"


	6. The Fate of History

Chapter Six: "The Fate of History"

* * *

Security was high and the rain was pouring again. Randor and Marlena sat down on a couch, the lights down low, drinking coffee and tea. The fireplace crackled and creaked. Adam and Teela sat next to each on a love seat. SeaHawk was sitting Adora. Duncan stood and stared out at the window. 

"So . . . let's get it all straight," Duncan said. "There's very little doubt that the Ilkorts, Mer-People, Kobloids, Lobsterites, and the Bats have aligned themselves with Skeletor and Snake Mountain. The recent movement of the Orcs and the Goblins have indicated the same. Perhaps even the Reptons."

"Divide and conquer," Teela said. "Just like you said."

Adora nodded. "Yep. He played us. Knew exactly what we were going to do."

"That's what happens when you fight a foe for so long," Randor said grimly, his side still aching. "They begin to understand you. They begin to know you. Predict you."

Adam sighed. "Then we need a way to be unpredictable."

The group went quiet after that, trying to figure out how or what they could do. No one quite had an answer . . . yet.

"What about the Horde? And the Snake-Men?" asked Teela then. "Why would Skeletor want them?"

"Or Hordak or Hiss for that matter," SeaHawk stated. "They all hate each other, right? You'd think Skeletor would _want _to see Hordak and Hiss in our hands."

"Another question we can't answer," Duncan responded.

Adora shrugged. "At least we got things figured out in space, right?"

"Yeah, although the Cosmic Enforcers are just as much trouble. But we'll deal with that later," Adam sighed. He blinked long and hard, then opened his eyes. "We'll go on the offensive."

"What?" asked Teela.

"With Skeletor. He wants a fight? Fine. We'll give him one. He's building an army, then we'll build an army. We'll take the fight to him before he has a chance to come after us."

Duncan stepped over and leaned on his cane. "It'll take work. We don't have a lot of allies right now."

"We'll reach out, try and get the other kingdoms to care about Eternia again."

"Good luck with that. We tried already," SeaHawk said.

"Then we'll try and try again, until get it to work," Adam responded. "By the way, SeaHawk, great job in the Great Nest."

SeaHawk smiled. "Thank you."

"Told you you'd make a good king."

* * *

Hordak awoke with a start. He was in Snake Mountain. Sitting in a chair. In the throne room. His armor was back on; his powers were at least somewhat restored. What happened? How did he end up here? The last thing he remembered was an explosion back at the prison. 

He looked in front of him. King Hiss was just starting to come to as well, his armor restored as well. The Snake-Man took in a deep breath and came to his senses.

"What issss going on here?" he asked, eyeing Hordak. "You."

Hordak bit down the urge to attack. "It wasn't me."

Skeletor entered the throne room then, his cloak flowing behind him. He took up the throne at the head of the table. "Gentlemen."

"Skeletor!" shouted Hordak, standing up.

Hiss as well stood up, but not as swiftly.

"The last time I saw you, you were betraying me yet again."

"Please," Hiss interjected. "You two have betrayed each other so many times that you're officially enemies. Nothing left to betray."

"Touché, Hiss," Skeletor commented. "Have a seat, Hordak. You as well, Hiss. I brought you both food. Eternian food is so . . . bland."

Beast-Man came lumbering out with a pair of plates. In front of Hiss was placed three rat-like animals with various bugs as garnish. On Hordak's plate was a massive beetle with some fruits along its side. Beast-Man then brought out a plate of food for Skeletor – just vegetables and fruits.

Finally, a bottle of wine.

The plates rotated once, so that they could each prove to the other that the food was not poisoned. Once this was proved, the plates were given to the original owner and they ate. Hiss and Hordak ate quickly at first, but towards the end, they savored every bite.

Skeletor poured the wine.

"A toast, gentlemen," Skeletor said, lifting his cup. "To Snake Mountain, crossroads of evil."

"Snake Mountain."

"Sssnake Mountain."

The three drank and Skeletor eyed both of his enemies. "You know . . . neither of you told me the story as to how Hiss here found out about you, Hordak."

Hiss grimed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Well, now . . ."

Hordak grinned a little bit. "It was during the Second Age, in the midst of the Snake-Men Wars of Old. I was but an apprentice to the Elders at the time, but I had learned much. However, I wanted to put the skills I learned to the test. To use them for evil. So, I sought out an enemy village."

"He inflicted minimal damage, but killed many, including General Gorefoot and the family of Rattlor."

* * *

The Second Age: 

_He-Ro dismounted Battle-Beast and walked into Central Tower. He felt weary, but it wasn't battle that wore him down. Instead, it was news. A village of Snake-Men had been attacked, but no one was taking claim. He had, for a while, suspected it to be one of his own warriors, but he had eventually decided it couldn't have been one of them._

_"Great Elders," he addressed, bowing before Eldor and the Council of Elders. "I still have no news on the attack. It has troubled me greatly."_

_"So I see," Eldor responded. "Fear not, though. This was not the responsibility of you or your companions. The work was done by a very powerful wizard. Either a friend or foe, we can not tell. He has blanketed himself well."_

_He-Ro nodded. "I . . . understand. Still, it bothers me that these people were killed so mercilessly. Families were killed. Women and children."_

_"You are very noble to think of the dark side of this event, He-Ro," Ali said. "However, to be honest, I doubt we will ever be able to uncover the true identity of the attacker. As we speak, the Snake-Men continue to move against our southern boarders."_

_"I will ride out and meet them, then."_

_Hordak watched as He-Ro left the chamber and suppressed a sigh of relief. Having He-Ro find out that it was him who attacked the village would unravel of Hordak and Horde Prime's plans . . ._

* * *

_At the behest of Rattlor, King Hiss decided to spend more time determining the attacker. Sitting in the center of the village, he began to concentrate. Serpentine energy began to flow out of him slowly, slithering across the ground, trying to reclaim images and energy sources. He could immediately taste the power of the Elders here and there . . ._

_"Hordak," he realized, eyes snapping violently open._

_King Hiss stood up quickly. He had grown to know his enemies rather well. They would do this. The Elders would not have attacked like that. But there was one among them that Hiss just didn't trust. Hordak. He knew that Hordak not Eternian and that he also wasn't from another dimension like some of the other apprentices._

* * *

_Days later . . ._

_Hordak stood upon the rock, eyes on the look out for the man who sent the message. He was only a little surprised to find that it was King Hiss himself that approached him. _

_"Hordak. An apprentice to the Elders, right?"_

_"That is true."_

_Hiss eyed him. "A liar, too. It was you that attacked the village, wasn't it?"_

_Hordak looked him over. "What is your prove?"_

_"I know the scent of an Elder . . . and a traitor. Who are you working for?"_

_Hordak smiled. "The Horde Empire, of course. We're young, but growing."_

_"I ssssee," Hiss said with a smile. "No one would believe their enemy. The knowledge I have about you is usssselesss, you ssssee. But that being said, I will make you pay for what you have done. Someday, I will bring you the kind of pain that has been brought to my people."_

* * *

Present day: 

"We parted ways after that," Hiss said, completing the story. "Now, where we are. His empire has crumbled due in part to a bunch of peace loving hippies. And mine has decayed with history."

Hordak turned to the mouth of Snake Mountain, looking out across the Valley of the Storms. "You never had your revenge, Hiss."

Hiss smiled. "That's true, Hordak." Then, with a glance at Skeletor, Hiss was on his feet, flesh being ripped away, snakes flying out, mouths open, fangs glistening.

"UNTIL TODAY!"

Hordak raised a force field at the last minute, but Hiss was moved ready for that. Serpentine energy went flying from his body and smashed against the force field. His vipers then began to wrap around Hordak, tightening against him.

"Don't you worry, Skeletor," Hiss snarled, with Hordak wrapped up. "Once this one is over with, you're next!"

"Maybe," Skeletor replied and pressed a button on the table.

The floor beneath Hordak and Hiss gave out suddenly. They plummeted straight down, but as they did, they bounced from wall to wall, energy blasting between the two of them. The explosions of energy echoed through the mountain.

The pair crashed into a massive, dark, cold chamber at the very bottom of Snake Mountain. The floor was made up of thousands of skulls. Neither Hordak nor King Hiss seemed to notice this.

As soon as he back up on his feet, Hordak unleashed a massive beam of energy at King Hiss. King Hiss took it, his vipers screeching. Hordak coupled this with lightning blasts now, each one striking hard against Hiss' body. The chamber was lit up by the ferocious intensity of these attacks, their brilliance showing more and more skulls on the ground.

Hiss snarled and tossed up a green force field, deflecting Hordak's attack. They were thrown haphazardly throughout the chamber, striking at walls too far away to be seen. Serpentine energy flowing from him, ripping through any defenses Hordak had conjured up. Hordak roared in pain as the energy struck him at a deeper level that his physical attacks. King Hiss then unleashed his own lightning attack – bolts of lightning blasted all around Hordak's body, ripping up his armor, burning his skin.

Hordak lunged forward. His science went to work, merging with his magic to create alchemy. His stub was suddenly transformed into a laser cannon. It fired huge bursts of plasma, smashing continuously at Hiss. Hiss blocked what he could, but his force fields were failing.

Hiss leapt up, moving faster than Hordak expected. Hordak tried to block him, but all for of Hiss' arm vipers dove for his arms. Armor was rendered and the flesh exposed. Fangs sank deep, delivering poison. Hiss held out as long as he could, despite Hordak calling upon massive lightning bolts upon him.

Hordak chest transformed, a pair of blade appearing there. He pulled Hiss forward, chopping off six of Hiss' chest vipers. King Hiss screeched and went tumbling back, blood pouring out from him. Hordak heaved, transforming his chest back to normal. His arms were burning, but he unleashed a massive series of energy bolts at Hiss. Hiss screeched again, most of his clothing and flesh gone, revealing two normal Snake-Men legs supporting the huge series of snakes and vipers that was his body.

Hiss blocked them and again jumped at Hordak. However, he instead delivered a blast to Hordak chest and moved behind him, all of his vipers ripping away the armor and digging their fangs right in.

"Taste death, Hordak," Hiss said. "Know now that, in the end, the snake is superior."

Hordak roared, his body burning. The amount of pure poison was getting to be too much for both his magic and cybernetic parts. He reached back and placed his hand upon Hiss' head and unleashed a major burst of power.

Hiss released and went staggering back. Hordak transformed his stump into a blade and dove for Hiss. One of Hiss vipers got him in the back of the neck, but Hordak sliced off two more limbs. Hordak then spun around, but was blasted in the face by a serpentine energy blast.

Hordak feel to his knees. Hiss rushed over, poised to strike. Before he did, Hordak fired out great bolts of lightning at Hiss' legs. Hiss collapsed in front of him. Hordak went to swipe King Hiss' head off, but . . .

Hiss prime head leapt forward, mouth wide, engulfing Hordak's face. Two fangs plunged into his forehead, two others into his cheek. The rest of King Hiss' snakes went to work, shoving themselves into Hordak's shoulders.

Hordak could feel everything around him going dizzy and dark. But . . .

He lifted arm, fast as he could, while he still lived . . .

Hordak plunged his arm blade right through King Hiss' head. Hiss made a strangled sound. Hordak plunged it in again and again.

Hiss' fangs released.

Hordak fell back, pulling out his blade. His vision was spinning and he watched as Hiss simply fell over.

The last thought that crossed King Hiss' mind was of the gentle caress of Vipera, Goddess of Venom . . .

King Anaconda Hiss, master of the Snake-Men of the Second Age . . . was dead.

Hordak tried everything in his power to rise to his feet, but they wouldn't respond. He felt tingling in them, like they had fallen asleep. Hordak heard a noise and looked up. Skeletor was standing nearby, above the fallen body King Hiss.

"Keldor . . ."

Skeletor looked to Hordak, ready to chide him. He hesitated and instead just stared at him. "Stand up, old master, my former teacher. Stand up!"

Hordak willed himself to do, but was unsteady on his numb feet.

"My enemies . . . dead . . .?"

"All save me."

Hordak smiled, revealing those vampire-like fangs of his. "Prime . . . Hiss . . . father . . . all dead. Those are the ones . . . that . . ."

Skeletor walked towards Hordak. "What about Adora?"

Hordak coughed. Blood came out, running down his chin and neck, all the way down to the Horde symbol on his armor.

"Adora . . . never an enemy . . ."

"Why didn't you tell her about me, Hordak? Why didn't you tell her about the traitorous Keldor, her uncle?"

Hordak coughed again, more blood spilling out. "Didn't . . . matter . . ."

Skeletor looked his old master. "One more question. One more lesson, Hordak. For a last, fleeting moment, let me be the pupil once more . . ."

"Ask . . ." Hordak gasped.

"Castle Grayskull. I must once more access the power of the Great Eye. The last time, it was because you came in touch with the power of the Elders . . ."

"Elders . . ." Hordak wheezed, becoming unsteady on his feet again.

"Yes. How can I access the Great Eye again? Or perhaps the power of the Elders?"

Hordak stepped over and told Skeletor the secret. The last lesson. Hordak then stepped back, breathed going ragged.

"No . . ." Hordak breathed.

"Yes, Hordak. There's too much poison in your blood. You're dying, just like your empire."

Hordak shook his head and felt like his mind was about to completely fall apart. "No . . . no . . . I do not want to die . . . like this . . ." There was a great fire in his belly, now, though if it was his own will or the poison, he simply didn't know. Hordak stood up. "Not in a . . . c-cave . . . not what I . . . deserve . . ."

"You want a warriors death?" asked Skeletor.

"Yessss . . ." Hordak breathed. "A warriors' death . . . fitting . . . peace . . . peace is for the weak . . ."

Skeletor pulled out his Havoc Staff and stood at the ready. Hordak threw his belly out, cracking his back. He took in a deep breath, prepared himself, arm blade still there. He then threw himself at Skeletor in a vain hope of killing him.

There was a defining crack in the air accompanied by a burst of red energy.

Hordak fell dead to the floor of skulls, his last thought of the cold he felt.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN "ENDINGS AND EPILOGUES – BOOK THREE: DARKNESS!" COMING SOON! 


End file.
